La Niebla en las Colinas
by Abrilli
Summary: Algunas cosas no son tan perfectas como parecen.


**Notas:**

1- Este fanfic pertenece al mundo de Ocarina del Tiempo. Las parejas son Link/Zelda y Link/Malon. Sin contar las notas esta historia tiene exactamente 1998 palabras (el año en el que Ocarina del Tiempo fue lanzado)

2- Está escrito desde el punto de vista de Marin, la hija de Link. Sí, es un personaje original. No, no creo que sea una Mary Sue.

3- Al principio las cosas pueden parecer confusas pero (creo) que todo se va aclarando mientras la historia avanza.

4- Fue difícil encontrar un título así que decidí usar el corto poema de Alexandr Pushkin: En las Colinas de Georgia (creo que ese poema va muy bien con este fic)

5- No tengo una beta, pero si alguien quiere corregir este fic, ¡bienvenido sea! De hecho, todo comentario, bueno o malo, es bien recibido.

**La Niebla en las Colinas**

Como muchas otras niñas, Marin creía tener el mejor padre del mundo. Pero ella no creía tal cosa porque su padre era siempre amable, o trabajador, o porque la llevara a dar paseos en caballo por toda clase de lugares hermosos.

No, además de hacer todo eso, su padre hacía cosas _especiales_. Él era considerado el caballero más valiente y respetable que pudiera existir. No había persona en el reino que no haya escuchado hablar de él, de sus grandes hazañas protegiendo a Hyrule, de las grandes aventuras que había vivido en lejanas tierras.

El orgullo de ser la hija de un hombre tan renombrado hacía que a Marin no le importaran tanto sus largas ausencias. Ella era una niña inteligente y entendía que la vida de su padre no podía girar en torno a una granja. Pero eso no evitaba que ella lo extrañara cada día que él se encontraba ausente, más aún cuando partía a uno de esos largos viajes que podía durar meses.

"Él regresará" - repetía su madre todos los días - "Él no nos abandonaría"

Marin sabía eso y no entendía por qué su madre parecía decir esas palabras con tanta inseguridad, repitiéndolas una y otra vez como si tratara de convencerse de la veracidad de las mismas.

Su madre se preocupaba demasiado, Marin pensaba, porque su padre siempre volvía. Y ellas lo esperaban con una sonrisa, comida caliente y una confortable cama. Y él les agradecía y les contaba de sus aventuras, de las personas que había conocido. Al día siguiente jugaba con ella, haciéndola sonreír, abrazándola con fuerza.

Sí, no habían dudas: ella tenía el mejor padre del mundo.

oOoOo

Marin no tenía hermanos porque el primer y único parto de su madre casi le había costado la vida. Ella había oído que, durante el embarazo de su madre, una rebelión se había desatado y su padre tuvo que ir a combatir. La preocupación había enfermado a su madre quien luego tuvo un parto difícil.

Quizá hubiese sido más divertido tener hermanos, pero ella siempre jugaba con los hijos del señor Ingo. Y todos trabajaban juntos en la granja; incluso su padre cuando podía.

Porque la vida en una granja era buena: el lugar era tranquilo, espacioso, y uno siempre tenía caballos para montar. Ella no podía entender a ciertas personas del pueblo, quienes a su vez no entendían a su padre.

"Malon es muy hermosa, eso no lo discutiré" - decían algunas personas - "Pero el señor Link pudo haber elegido a alguien mejor, a alguien de rango más elevado"

"Quizá realmente la ame, o quizá sólo quiera algo de tranquilidad de vez en cuando"

"He oído que en realidad él está enamorado de alguien de la corte..."

"Te refieres a...?"

Rumores, Marin había aprendido, no tenían importancia, así que los ignoraba. Pero a veces no podía evitar preguntarse ciertas cosas.

oOoOo

"Mamá dijo que ella siempre soñó que un caballero vendría a rescatarla"

Su padre soltó una risa al escuchar esto.

"En realidad ella esperaba a un príncipe"

Un largo silencio siguió, un silencio que la hizo sentir extremadamente incómoda.

"Yo no soy un príncipe"

La voz de su padre nunca había sonado tan amarga.

oOoOo

Marin también soñaba con vivir una historia de amor tan romántica que hasta aparecería en los libros. Su amado sería como su padre, valiente y gentil, y la amaría más que a nadie en el mundo. Él estaría dispuesto a dar su vida a cambio de sólo una sonrisa.

Cuando le mencionaba esto a su madre, ésta acariciaba su cabeza y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Tan soñadora como la madre. Pero deja esas historias para los cuentos y busca a un buen hombre que te haga feliz"

"Pero mamá, si tú tuviste tanta suerte, ¿por qué yo no la tendría también?"

Su madre la miraba con paciencia y luego cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.

"Encontrar un hombre maravilloso a quien ames y quien te ame... no es tan fácil"

"Aún así seguiré soñando con encontrar a alguien como papá"

Su madre entonces volteaba y buscaba algo que la mantuviera ocupada.

"Sí, tu padre es increíble. Tan valiente y gentil, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, incluso si le cuesta la vida, para ver una sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer que ama"

Marin podía ser una niña, pero ella sabía que había algo malo en que una mujer dijera algo así de su esposo sin rebozar de felicidad.

oOoOo

"Papá, ¿dónde estuviste los últimos días?"

"El Rey organizó una cacería y yo lo acompañé junto con otros caballeros"

"¿Cómo es el Rey?"

"Es un buen hombre que realmente ama a su pueblo"

"Entonces tienes suerte de servir a un gobernante así"

"Sí"

"Pero el Rey también tiene suerte: tiene al mejor caballero a su servicio, un pueblo trabajador y ricas tierras"

"Y la más hermosa y sabia Reina"

oOoOo

Marin sólo había visto a la Reina Zelda en una ocasión, en una fiesta en el castillo. Todo el reino hablaba de su belleza, su magnífica presencia y su sabiduría, y Marin tuvo la oportunidad de ver con sus propios ojos la verdad: ninguno de los rumores había sido exagerado. Tan impactada había quedado que no dejó de mirarla hasta que su madre le llamó la atención, diciendo que era de mala educación mirar de esa forma a extraños, más aun si pertenecían a una clase social superior.

Marin sabía que la Reina se había casado antes de heredar el trono, con el príncipe heredero de un reino vecino. Hyrule había estado en guerra con ese reino en varias ocasiones, pero gracias a esa unión las guerras cesaron.

A pesar de que la Reina era muy amada por su pueblo, los rumores maliciosos nunca faltaban.

"Su Majestad es como una máquina creada sólo para gobernar, pero no para amar"

"Es tan fría... se casó solamente para que la situación de Hyrule mejorara. He oído de buena fuente que sólo habla con su esposo sobre asuntos de gobierno"

Marin se sentía mal por a veces creer en los rumores. La impresión que la Reina le había dado era la de una estatua de mármol: hermosamente pulida, admirada por todos, pero sin sentimientos.

"No deberían hablar de esa forma de Su Majestad" - había dicho una persona - "Ella ama a todos los habitantes de Hyrule, y sé que también está enamorada"

Finalmente Marin decidió preguntar a su padre quien, ella estaba segura, no le mentiría ni andaría repitiendo rumores.

"Zelda parece fría, pero es una de las personas más maravillosas que conocí. Siempre se preocupa por los otros y nunca por ella misma"

Marin quiso corregir a su padre, diciéndole que no podía llamar a la Reina sólo por su nombre, debía llamarla "Reina Zelda" o "Su Majestad". Pero no lo hizo.

oOoOo

Su padre siempre traía regalos cuando volvía de todos sus viajes. La mayoría de las veces eran cosas simples como sabrosas frutas, pero a veces traía cosas de gran valor.

El regalo favorito de Marin era un hermoso collar de esmeralda.

"Crecí en el Bosque Kokiri," - su padre había explicado - "y ahí siempre estábamos rodeados de verdes árboles"

La joya pertenecía a un juego de tres collares: uno de forma circular, otro triangular y otro con forma de media luna. Provenían de un lugar en el que era costumbre regalar tales joyas a las mujeres que uno amaba. Generalmente estas mujeres eran la madre, la esposa y la hija del hombre en cuestión.

Ella se había quedado con una, su madre con otra, y Marin se preguntaba qué hizo su padre de la tercera joya. Más tarde se enteró que la media luna debía ser entregada a la esposa, y era ese mismo collar el que faltaba. Ella tenía el que le correspondía a la hija y su madre el que debió pertenecer a su abuela. Extraño, probablemente su padre se había confundido.

oOoOo

Un par de meses luego de haber cumplido los 17 años, la madre de Marin murió.

Su padre había tocado la ocarina en frente de su tumba. Ella no dejó de llorar pero había reconocido la canción como la favorita de su madre.

Esa noche su padre no fue a cenar. Marin lo encontró afuera observando el cielo nocturno.

"Fue una gran mujer: ponía su corazón en todo lo que hacía y siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos"

"¿La amabas?"

Marin realizó la pregunta sin darse cuenta. Durante años quiso hacerla pero, por alguna razón, nunca se había atrevido.

"Yo la respetaba mucho e hice todo lo que pude para que fuera feliz"

Marin se retiró silenciosamente y, una vez en su habitación, rompió en llanto. Ahora entendía la razón por la que nunca se había animado a preguntar: temía la respuesta.

Unos años atrás ella no lo hubiese creído, no hubiese tolerado la idea de que su sueño de un romance perfecto era, como su madre lo decía, sólo para los cuentos.

Pero ahora ella ya no era una niña, ahora veía la realidad como era, y la revelación de esa noche era como un simple golpe necesario para crecer.

Aún sabiendo todo esto, no podía negar que dolía.

oOoOo

Unos días después la Reina Zelda los visitó. Marin pensó que era extraño, más teniendo en cuenta que Su Majestad ya había enviado flores, pero su padre era, después de todo, el mejor caballero del reino, así que quizá esa visita era normal.

"Lo siento mucho" - dijo la Reina con voz suave.

Marin sirvió té para los dos y luego se retiró, sintiéndose muy nerviosa ante la presencia de la soberana. Más tarde volvió pero se detuvo frente a la puerta del comedor, donde ambos estaban.

"...ama este lugar y hay gente que la ayuda"

Al darse cuenta de que su padre estaba hablando de ella, decidió esperar.

"Espero que sea feliz"

Esta vez habló la Reina. Luego de una pausa, volvió a hablar.

"Espero que seas feliz"

"Tuve una buena vida" - empezó su padre luego de unos segundos - "Conocí el mundo, viví las aventuras que había soñado. Tuve un lugar al cual volver y una familia que me amaba. Lo único malo..."

Pausa.

"Lo único malo eran las noches, cuando sólo estaba el silencio y no podía evitar recordar que no fui lo suficientemente bueno"

"Link..." - la voz de la Reina pareció quebrarse - "Todo este tiempo, en mi egoísmo, pensé que habías entendido mi decisión..."

"¡Lo hice!" - interrumpió su padre de forma abrupta - "La entendí. La entiendo. Yo también amo a Hyrule, amo a su gente, amo a su Reina y por esa razón siempre luché. Lo que hiciste fue lo correcto. No te guardo rencor por ello, al contrario, te admiro" - Pausa - "Es sólo que a veces me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si yo hubiese podido ofrecer algo más a Hyrule"

"Link..." - la voz de la Reina era casi inaudible.

Marin sabía que lo que iba a hacer... que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto. Pero sus oídos habían escuchado y ahora sus ojos querían ver.

Abandonó sigilosamente la vivienda y se dirigió a una ventana a través de la cual podía ver el interior del comedor. Con mucho cuidado, para no ser descubierta, observó a su padre tratando de no mirar a la Reina. Su rostro estaba rígido pero Marin estaba casi segura que sus labios estaban temblando. Por su parte, la Reina Zelda lloraba en silencio, sin perder la compostura en ningún momento.

Marin quiso odiar a su padre por haber hecho de su madre la segunda mejor opción, o quizá ni siquiera eso. Quería odiarlo por hacerla vivir en un cuento lleno de mentiras, por haber cultivado en ella un sueño que nunca sería cosechado.

Pero no lo hizo porque su padre no necesitaba su odio: ya estaba sufriendo lo suficiente.

Con la escena que había presenciado clavada eternamente en su mente, Marin subió a su habitación, cerró la puerta, y le pareció que por primera vez pensaba en amor.

**Fin**

Espero que hayan disfrutado y entendido la historia. ¿Reviews? ¡Por favor!


End file.
